Furyūmonji Invocation Seal
Katai is unique in the world of Fūinjutsu, in that he combines two or more smaller formula in order to increase the strength and functionality of the seal overall. As the name suggest, this technique is comprised of two different seals which ultimately inhabits the target's mind. Both are achieved through either chakra flow or hand seals, with the latter method increasing the overall power of the individual seals. The first formula seals the target's consciousness. Shinobi capable of entering the mind-scape often note that victim's are hidden behind a gigantic gate with an octopus emblem imprinted at its center. The victim's conscious is locked within a massive temple behind the sealed doors. Unable to be heard from within and incapable of peering outside, they are trapped alongside countless memories and emotions. Unaware of what is going on outside of their body. Externally his target exhibits blank gazes and an aura of emptiness. They lose the ability to process thoughts and are reduced to simple instinct, returning to the state of a newborn. They act solely on a subconscious level, following pure instinct and primal urges. This often causes warriors to retain their subconscious battle prowess while losing their ability to differentiate friend from foe. The temple is a homely building, meant to represent a holy site for one to meditate until their body finally passes. At the center is a gigantic statue of Kannon. Katai possesses knowledge of the lock which allows him to enter and exit the temple willingly. Katai's second formula implants a piece of his own will and conscious into his target. This causes them to act as he would without resistance. In truth it allows Katai to manipulate them without failure. He gains a strong influence inside of their body. His will and conscious overwrites their blank page with his words. However the seal has a certain sequence which forbids them from overstepping a certain boundary. They are regarded as extensions of Katai rather than the original. Allies are shown that reasoning with them is nearly impossible, for they no longer exist within their mind. It circumvents the limitation of distance and time in the process of application. Katai also states that this is not mind control or other forms of manipulation through Juinjutsu, but instead the process of sealing one's conscious away and implanting a piece of himself within. It is simply overwriting a persons mind with his own. Placing the first seal upon usually grants an opportunity for a tailed beast to take over their body. However his second seal, placed before completion, will overcome this threat by resuming the mental fortitude required to tame a Tailed Beast. Katai is able to inflict either of the seals individually for different purposes. A popular example is the usage of the first seal to defeat his opponent's without actually harming them. It serves as a powerful taming method, turning the most ravenous beast into mindless puppets. The acts in a manner similar to a lobotomy. The second seal places a piece of Katai within his target, allowing him to monitor their actions and movements. A secondary purpose is the ability to protect their chakra network or halt mental disruption techniques. Katai has placed this seal within Odi Bi's own Iron Armour Seal, which he uses to keep watch over Gyuuki. Trivia *Furyūmonji is the realization thatSpiritual awakening cannot be experienced with words and letters;  Spiritual enlightenment can be attained only by means of communion of mind with mind. The seal traps the victim in their mind, where they are forced to meditate within their inner temple.